La última noche
by Bruja29
Summary: Que paso en realidad la ultima vez que estubieron Yoko y kamina solo en la intimidad, le prometera lo que tanto desea Yoko antes de la ultima batalla?. Lemmon bastante leve pero sigue siendo lemmon y siento si soy mala con los summary U,U


El autor de este anime como ya sabéis pertenece Hiroyuki Imaishi pero la trama si q me pertenece todo su contenido bueno sin más distracciones aquí lo dejo espero que os guste bye bye.

* * *

La última noche

Era la noche antes de la batalla final, en una colina se veía como un chico estaba abrazando a una chica con el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Kamina, me prometes que saldrás con vida de esta batalla? – pregunto la pelirroja con un eje de tristeza.

-Sabes que no puedo prometer nada con respecto a mi vida – le contesto este.

-Pero porque no? Solo tienes que prometérmelo.

-Que no Yoko que no lo voy a hacer, que pasa si te lo prometo, tú te aferras a esa promesa y entonces muero – explicó el peli azul –Dime que arias ante eso?

-Pero por lo menos ya tendré una esperanza – contraatacó esta.

Cuando esta iba a seguir hablando no puedo ya que sus labios fueron callados cuando Kamina la besó, ella le correspondió pero en eso comenzó a llorar, cuando se separaron este le besó la frente para luego juntarla con la suya.

-Vamos no llores, tu eres fuerte no puedes llorar por esto – intentó consolarla pero sin mucho resultado –En serio Yoko es raro verte llorar.

-Cállate Kamina, no me estas ayudando – dijo la joven intentando parar sus lágrimas –Yo solo quería que me lo prometieras nada más!

-Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré pesada.

A Kamina solo se le ocurría una solución y bastante buena para él, después de todo se le daba bien pensar las pocas veces que lo hacía. Pero lo que no se le ocurría era como decírselo ya que había un 50% de que se lo fuera a tomar bien o mal. Hasta que su pervertida comenzó a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió una manera.

-Yoko te propongo un juego, si tu ganas te lo prometo – Y de repente poniendo una cara lasciva –Pero si gano yo haré lo que yo quiera.

La chica sintió que le estaba retando a sí que no dudo en aceptar. Al final decidió un juego de preguntas ya que la chica se negó a participar en el juego propuesto por él aunque las normas seguirían siendo las mismas. Serian 4 preguntas 1 por cada pieza de ropa que llevaban cada uno, y el tema seria el que cada uno quisiera. Y a si comenzó el juego.

En otra parte más exactamente en un campamento cercano había un grupo de gente discutiendo el plan de batalla.

-Se puede saber donde están Kamina, Simon y Yoko? Los necesitamos para completar el plan – gritó uno a lo lejos.

-Queréis que vaya a buscarles? Creo que se donde podrían estar – pregunto y afirmo uno de la nada.

-No, no dejarlos en paz se estarán mentalizando para lo que viene.

Volviendo al encuentro de la pareja, donde lo único que se veía era a Yoko sin sus botas y pantalones había fallado 2 de las 4 preguntas, en cambio Kamina las había fallado todas a sí que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

-Ahora te toca prometérmelo Kami – digo con autoridad la pelirroja.

-Está bien, está bien ven aquí.

La chica se acercó a él y se arrodillo ya que este se encontraba sentado, y en el oído le susurro lo que tanto deseaba esta.

-Te lo prometo, volveré con vida junto a todos vosotros.

Y de repente le comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja el cual provocó que se estremeciera pero eso no evito que se moviera de lugar, al contrario se acerco más a él para cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, posicionándose encima de él sintiendo que debajo de ella crecía un bulto prominente del peli azul eso solo provocó que sonriera queriendo torturarlo al chico, a si que comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro ante esto el chico gruño, la chica se estaba metiendo en un terreno realmente peligroso, si ella quería jugar sucio él no iba a ser menos así que lo más rápido que pudo le quitó la parte de arriba que solamente era la parte de arriba de un bikini y lo primero q hizo fue lamer su pecho.

-Espera… Ka… mi – decía con dificultad la pelirroja.

Pero fue callada por un beso rápido y volvió al pecho de esta, mientras que con una mano jugaba apretando uno de sus pechos el otro lo tenía en su boca succionándolo, mientras con la mano que tenia libre se dio el lujo de ir bajando peligrosamente por sus caderas a sacarle lo único que le quedaba a la joven de ropa, el cual estaba bastante mojado por culpa de sus fluidos, de repente la chica chilló, este le había mordido un pezón. Ante esto la joven no se quedo quieta se salió de encima y con una mano le cogió el miembro y lo estrujo, el peli azul se sobresaltó ante esto y la miró.

-Este… Yoko? – pregunto con un poco de miedo el joven.

-Ahora me toca a mi Kamina – dijo la joven con malicia.

Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente y aumentaba su rapidez a la par en cómo pensaba vengarse de él, cuando ya se le ocurrió procedió a aplicarlo a sí que lo introdujo en su boca. Mientras se movía lamia a la vez, esa a Kamina le gustaba a sí que se dejó llevar por el momento y el placer, cuando sintió el momento que iba a correrse ella lo noto a sí que paro de golpe dejando al chico desconcertado a lo que ella solo se limitó a sonreír cuando se iba a levantar, él la cogió del brazo y la tiró de nuevo al suelo y ahora era él, el que estaba encima de la joven, sin más miramiento le introdujo 2 dedos, al principio la joven se estremeció ya que estos estaban fríos pero rápidamente se acostumbro. Él solamente se limitaba a mover sus dedos para conseguir un buen lubricante ya que su miembro era bastante grande, ella lo único que dejaba salir de su boca eran gemidos y de vez en cuando el nombre de este, cuando pensó que ya estaba bastante dilatada y preparada se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetro de un solo golpe y comenzó a moverse salvajemente, ella ya no podía ni hablar del placer que le daba tener a Kamina dentro de ella. Él no cedía ni un poco, la embestía con la misma velocidad del principio hasta que noto que se estaba a punto de correr a sí que aumento aun más las embestidas, Yoko ya no podía más con ese vaivén la estaba volviendo loca y notando que ya llegaba al clímax enredo sus piernas en la cintura de este… Al final los 2 se corrieron posiblemente lo único que le preocupaba a esta es que se corriera dentro ya que no le dejo salir, pero bueno al final le resto importancia.

En otra lugar cerca de un arbusto se encontraba el menor de los hermanos con un hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz por todo lo que había visto, ante esto solo se limito a volver al campamento en silencio. Al día siguiente solo hubo tristeza aunque la batalla se gano, los que más sufrieron fueron Yoko y Simon ya que después de todo Kamina había muerto por el bien de todos, lo único que pensó esta fue que la última noche que paso con él fue la mejor.


End file.
